SoulMate
by bmkenny
Summary: Everyone has a soul mate. Can depend of the time and of the moment but someday they stay together. Arthur and Morgana still have to find their time, or maybe their time is now! Something that we hope can't finally happen? AU story;
1. the beginning

**Story Name: "Soulmate"**

**Rate: T**

**Start: The story starts exactly in the future. Well not exactly an Arthurian Legend future or anything like that, is in the future like now a days. And why did I decide to choose that? Well, because their story is forever and obvious that Guinevere's soulmate is Lancelot. So Arthur soul mate has to be Morgana, of course. And if they didn't stay together like they were supposed to be in the legend, they have to be someday…**

**Autor: Isabela**

**Chapter: 1**

**Summary: Everyone has a soul mate. Can depend of the time and of the moment but someday they stay together. Arthur and Morgana still have to find their time, or maybe their time is now?! Something that we hope can't finally happen? AU story;**

* * *

*

She could have guess that today it wouldn't be a good day for her to go out. "Maybe we should go for a walk." Her university best friend Cady had said to her this morning. It was like a routine for them now since them both finished the course a year ago. It wasn't like they didn't have anything better to do but it was impossible to stay all the saint day in home looking at the walls and at the blank television (right because their television was broken and the only imagine that they had it was at the night and upside down).

YES!! It was boring…her mind was screaming that for minutes, hours, days…almost a year and all because they couldn't find a work in their area. Stays in home all the time, watch television, eat cereal all the day, read and sleep late it was some of the positive that 'don't have a work' had and probably they were the only ones too.

"She was pretty for sure…her golden hair flying with the fresh air of the morning was something that he never ever saw before. Her blue eyes shining with the sun was something that he would always remember as the light on his heart and his hope for the future of his castle…" The dark hair young woman started to read as she was balancing her feet on the edge of the couch. The weather was bad but that wouldn't stop her for do nothing today after all.

Cady was out. She had decided to go at the supermarket three hours later and until then she didn't show up. Obvious that she couldn't be surprise, could she? She was Cady her best friend and she knew her like the palm of her hand, like a map that she would to use to play and find the treasure when she was little. Oh yes. She used to love to play that game, not only because it was funny but to make one of her childhood friends really annoyed with her amazing skills of a treasures hunter. But that's a long story and happened in so long time ago that she would believe that she forgot parts of it already. Or maybe it was just what she wanted to believe in.

"The father of the church, of his heart and of his kingdom, made him the happier man in the planet world when he finally married him. Not only because she was beautiful and perfect but because his kingdom needed her in that moment…a queen… She was slightly pale but with pink cheeks…but her name wasn't rose. _Oh my__ Guenhuuara, if I didn't know you, I would say that you were an angel. I will believe that if fact you are._ Later Guinevere…so many names for someone so perfect…or maybe not because even the perfected rose, has a secret thorn…" She kept reading without even hear anything around her.

"What are you reading?" A softly voice asked when the front door opened and a petite girl and a really extravagant long jacket stepped inside of the apartment, closing the door right behind her. "Hello, Earth for Morgana…" She insisted, resting her back against the door.

"Huh?" The dark hair girl looked up quickly when the small girl said the last part. She had to admit, she didn't see when she walked in and probably that would make her one of the worse persons in the world. But it wasn't her fault. Cady would know that when Morgana was reading, she would be in another world, planet, whatever it was like…like a Morgana Awesome Planet or something like that. "I didn't see you sorry…I was reading here just a book nothing more…" She finally answered her resting, smiling softly at her and sat up straight on the couch, resting her foot down on the cold and hard white floor to be able to grab the pillow that was behind her with a free hand and holding that, rested her back down against the back of the red couch.

"About?" Cady tried to know. A book it wasn't enough. Nothing was enough for her. _A book._ That could be a lot of things after all, could be old or new or even a romance or a drama. Actually Morgana was exactly like that in her normal day too, she would say everything in half of the words and would let her begging for more, like a child in a Halloween day. "Is a romance?" She asked curious when she stepped away from the door and placing the keys on the small table of her left side she walked to the dinner table.

Morgana thought about that for a moment. _Well it was kind of a romance in a really tragic way, maybe._ "History…." She ended up saying when she looked up at her friend and tilted her head slightly to the side, with a smile on her lips. _She knew that wasn't enough for her yet._

"And?" Cady asked when she looked at her friend over her shoulder and placed the eight shop bags that she was holding on the top of the table before walked toward her and sat down on the couch, sighing gently when Morgana didn't say anything. This made the other girl laugh and she didn't have to ask twice.

"The book is about King Arthur story. The legend of that wizard, Merlin, you know. We learnt that already. But I'm curious about the history. I know the teacher told us a part of it. I meant Arthur had to marry Guinevere because of his kingdom and she was the perfect queen. She fell in love for one of his knights…Sir Lancelot and they had an affair that started with the downhill of Camelot when the king found out." Morgana explained, letting the book fall down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and hugged the pillow that she was holding closer to her than before. "But I know that there is something more. Okay, Lancelot and Guinevere were soul mates and they were supposed to be together. But what about Arthur? Does he die and end? I meant he is the famous King Arthur…he can't finish like that. Can he?" She asked looking at Cady that was looking at her with a weird look on her round face.

"Do you serious believe in that? I meant he was a king, he married a princess and he died saving his country or whatever he did…like all the kings do." Cady concluded with her own words as she was looking at the same time at the cover of the old book. "I bet that he was so scared that the Queen Guinew didn't want to stay with him or even sleep with him. And I bet that knight…the Sir something was romantic and charming and perfect…and of course she made his bed warm. I would do that if I would find a knight like that. Special if he had a round table in home… Wait. They are from the round table story one right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend when she finished all her speech. Cady couldn't help but show off a smirk in the corner of her lips. It was obvious that the only thing that she wanted was to tease Morgana.

"Guinevere…and his name is Lancelot. Sir Lancelot." Morgana said in an annoyed tone of voice when Cady said that. She didn't know why, but for some reason she was annoyed with the fact that her best friend was making fun of this story. She was having a feeling that the entire story was a reality in the past and that in fact that awesome King Arthur existed. And the old Merlin wizard too. "I bet with you that Arthur was awesome and with Italian face forms. Like a god maybe? Someone that we can trust with our life. Someone that we know that we can only describe in one word..." She said dreamily.

"Prat?" Cady tried to guess. But obvious that she was cold in Morgana's head.

"No…" Morgana simply said when the bond with her dream world was broken and she looked down at her friend. "Perfect…"

The petite girl right in front of her nodded her head slowly like she would laugh in any minute. "Right…" Cady moved her head to the side of head, rolling her blond hair with her finger. "You know what? I think that you are crazy. You should serious go out and go shopping. Oh and something nice…not only jeans. Maybe a dress?" She suggested, raising her eyebrows and with a smirk on her lips.

"Did you find date for me? Because if you did…I'm not going…" Morgana started, shaking her head as she raised her hand to the top of her head in a dramatic way, standing up, at the same time as she threw the pillow at the couch and picked up the book. "My room is really my sanctuary… Call me for dinner. I will make the dishes today." She added as she walked toward the hall, slowly, like she was really tired.

"My ass…" Cady rolled her eyes, watching her best friend, walking away.

She picked up the remote that was under one of the pillows that were on the floor and tried to turn on the television. First that made a noise and then started to go all the black. _Damn._ Cady was about to give up when finally one of the channels started to work. It was something about a lion and his family that was in dangerous. Like seriously…she loved animals and if she could she would buy a lion for herself. She knew that Morgana wouldn't mind since she was wild enough already. "Nice joke Miss C." Cady said under her breath, laughing at her own joke.

RINGGG!!!

The phone started to ring. She looked around but she knew that it wasn't her phone. And it wasn't Morgana's phone either, but she used to keep that in silence all the time and only check the texts at the night. She didn't like when someone would disturbed her 'read' moment.

"Where is the phone?" Cady asked, loudly enough for Morgana to hear. She looked around, under her couch, under the table, nearly to the television. But any sign of that. "I need the phone Morgana." She tried again. And even if Morgana was mad with her because of that, it was her problem, because someone was calling and could be the hot guy that she met in some party two nights ago.

"Arg…kitchen." Morgana finally said when she walked out of the room, resting her side on the frame of the door, looking at Cady with an annoyed expression on her porcelain (but not so fragile) face.

Cady didn't even looked at her when she said that. She simply ran toward the kitchen and picked up the phone really quickly. "You will be the godmother of my wedding…" She promised with a smirk on her red lips when she finally grabbed the phone, looking at Morgana at the same time before pressed the green button and rested that nearly to her ear, holding that with her shoulder as she was walking toward the kitchen's door. "Hello."

Morgana was still outside of her room, trying to read one more page of the book that she had bought a week ago. But of course that with Cady in home it was almost impossible, because she was always talking. Looked like a parrot sometimes, seriously.

"Mmm Morgana?" Cady said after some minutes on the phone. For an instant Morgana was hoping that it was just publicity and she would say that she wouldn't use that damn and noisily phone more. But she didn't. Cady was holding the phone to her with a confused expression on her face.

"What?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Now she was worried. Of course that she was worried, it wasn't every day that Cady would have that look on her face. Like she had seen a dead person or maybe it was something that she wasn't waiting for. Oh my god, maybe someone is dead or something like that.

"It's for you…" Cady simply said, shrugging her small shoulders gently. "He said that he is your step father…"

"Uther…" Morgana whispered under her breath after that.

*

* * *

**Note: YAY first Merlin fic of my lovely Armor. What did you think? I want opinions of course. Make my day please? I really would love to hear them all. Like my idea? Mm I hope that it was okay XD**

**Oh by the way, sorry for the mistakes. But I'm really tired and yes I thought about check the mistakes. I was really too tired to actually see that. I will trust my laptop and hoping that you will ignore something bad on the text. I'm Portuguese, so you already know.**

**Love you all**

**Xxx**

**Isabela**


	2. the travel to the beginning

_**A/N:**__ I have been away from a long time, I have to agree with that and I'm terribly sorry for the lateness of this chapter but here I'm and I really hope that you like this. Still I want you to consider a few things as you read it. First this is pure fiction and I don't own any of the characters, just the story. __Almost __everything is fruit of my imagination and you have to deal with that. Second I do ship __Morgana/Arthur__ and I just want you to respect that because I don't like Gwen/Arthur but I don't want to like to hear criticism about the couple that I chose to write about. Remember that here we are __reviewing the story__ and that's all. And third and last take in consideration that I'm not English so I'm really sorry for my spelling mistakes. I don't know them on purpose. Any question, just let me know (:_

_Please don't forget to review because that will help me to move on with the story. I'm always open at ideas too. Thank you for everything_

_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO **__"The travel to the beginning"_

_It is one thing to learn about the past_

_It is another to wallow in it_

**Kenneth Auchincloss**

"I have one more bag." A deeply and husky voice said as she walked toward the boot of the yellow car that was stopped right in front of the airport. She was wearing a black and orange vintage skirt of the 70's years and a black top, never forgetting her leggings and an orange pump. _So vintage._

"Miss need some help?" The Cuban cab driver asked with his accent, more worried with the fact that for the last three times that she went to pick up her bags, she kicked the tire. He obviously didn't want a flat on it or he would lose a lot of money and in just only an hour. "Just careful with the…" But it was too late. She lost the equilibrium this time and kicked the tire really hard, almost making a hole on that.

"OUCH!" The girl said when she fell and one of her shoes flied to the other side of the sidewalk. A dog that was walking saw the orange shoe on the ground and grabbed that with his mouth, running away with that before someone could actually make him stop. "MY SHOE!" She yelled really loudly, trying to make at least one person run after that damn dog. But that didn't really happen.

"What happened?" A raven hair young girl asked when she ran out of the airport. She couldn't help but be slightly confused with what was happening right in front of her. She had left her best friend Cady with a bag in her hand and now she was on the floor with any of the bags. "Where is my bag?" She asked again not even letting her answer the first question. "I already bought the tickets, but we need to make the check in."

The girl that was on the ground, looked up at her best friend with a strange expression on her face. She shook her head and with the help of the cab driver she stood up, carefully this time to not rip her skirt or that would be such a bad luck. "A dog ate my shoe that was what happened. And you are worried with your bag? I bought that shoe yesterday. Hello Morgana. It was my orange Lindsay Lohan's shoe." She yelled really loudly when she finally could stand up without actually fall.

"Cady…" Morgana said lowly when she looked around her. Everyone was looking at them now. Obvious that Cady Adams couldn't get out of her beautiful country without make a perfect scandal. It was the best part of her day and the worse one for Morgana. But again it was a habit, a routine that she couldn't say no to that.

"Lindsay Lohan's is a ninety actress now a vintage." She told her, raising an eyebrow in a tease way, just like she used to do with actually everyone, but especially with Cady because usually she would be really bad with her, yell a bit, make puppy sad eyes to her and hide in her room. She mentally laughed at that thought.

She was exactly like Arthur, the only son of her step father.

He used to say and do whatever he wanted and not really care about the others, even with her, but obvious that he wouldn't go so far. Morgana was so damn stubborn and independent. No one before was able to make her way to think or act. She was unique and like Arthur would say 'a woman with a rock head', but that was in a long time ago and they were still young.

Fourteen years old.

It passed exactly fourteen years since Morgana left her small city in Great Britain. She would never forget that day. The entire city was devastated with the fact that the first-lady died suddenly when she was still asleep. The doctors didn't give a rational reason for her death, just told the family that some bad water was the cause of all of that. Morgana couldn't believe in what she heard. First her father Gorlois when she was still a baby girl and now her mother, the last person that she had and that she could call her real family. She couldn't live with the feeling that she wasn't wanted there. In a city that wasn't her city and in a family that wasn't her family, not even Arthur was really a brother. She was alone in this world and she just wanted to fit in a place that she could call her home and that was Boston.

"Earth to Morgana. I have the bags already." Cady said really loudly to catch her attention. The four bags were already on the floor and the cab wasn't even around anymore. "I'm trying to catch your attention for like hours. I just need some help her. Please?" She raised an eyebrow, looking at her for a moment really confused for a moment.

The raven hair girl nodded her head when she said that and looked up at her for a moment. She couldn't help but laugh at the figure right in front of her. Cady looked like a mess. With only one shoe on her foot, a skirt full of mud and her hair looking like a lion, she was the perfect example of a desesperated housewife. "Do you really think that I'm going somewhere with you like this?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at her as she bent down to pick up two of the five bags.

Cady opened her mouth to say something before stopped suddenly confused with what Morgana was saying. She looked like a goldfish searching for oxygen. For a moment she looked down at her clothes. "I look like a clown!" She said more louder than she was suppose too. Like always. There was no surprise in that. "Morgana? I'm not going anywhere like this?" She added, taking two steps forward, walking toward the airport door, at the same time as she was trying to walk with her bare foot and three bags in both of her hands.

* * *

"They don't have hot chocolate!" Cady exclaimed loudly once again for the fifth time that they walked into the plane. She was eating a galaxy chocolate with one hand and wine gums with the other. "Don't they have a complaints book or something?" She asked, looking around at the crew of the plane.

Morgana looked at her for moment and tried to not laugh. She was still using her horrible clothes. At least she got a new pair of shoes in a store before they gave their tickets and their bags away. But no, they weren't pretty at all. It was a really ugly orange with some cheesy blue dots on the tip of the shoe and to add to this, it had a golden metal buckle that looked like from the last century.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you should just calm down and fast the belt." A tall blond man said when he passed closer to them. He was holding with both of his hands a tray with some food and Cady took the change to take another galaxy chocolate from there without give the chance to the others to do that first.

"And where is my hot chocolate?" Cady said when she opened the chocolate package and took a bite of one of her chocolate bars. "I asked that for like…"

"…Five minutes." Morgana finished her quote and looked at the blond boy with a small smile on her lips. "I'm sorry. It's her first time in a plane." She tried to excuse Cady that was shaking her head in a stubbornly way, not wanting to give up of her hot chocolate.

The blond man looked at both of the girls and smiled back at Morgana, nodding his head before looked at the side at Cady and with a shake on his head, he just walked away to serve another client.

Cady whispered under her breath as she was eating her chocolate more quietly now. Morgana tried to catch a few words of what she was saying but she couldn't really understand what she was on about. Her thoughts were away in other words. In another story. A few years passed since the last time that she saw her stepfather or any other member of her family. She didn't want to open her old wounds but something was telling her that this time she couldn't run away from this.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or you will keep this mystery?" Cady asked suddenly, looking at Morgana.

The raven girl took a second to understand what her friend was saying before answer her. "It's not that." She started, keeping her green eyes on the sky outside of the small window's plane. A few birds were flying around, probably searching for their way to go home. Just like her. The only difference is that she couldn't actually consider that country her home anymore.

"My mom died when I was little." Morgana simply said and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

Obviously that answer wasn't enough for Cady because she started to tap her foot on the chair in front of her and was looking at her in way that could actually burn her up.

"And my father too. It's complicated." She resumed her story, shaking her head and rested her head on the side of her seat, taking a instant to look at her best friend before turned all her attention to the sky once again.

The silence was installed between them for a few minutes. It was like any of them had something to say after all. They were abstracted to the world around them and not even a fly was able to hear their own thoughts.

"I can see that you don't want to talk." Cady said, but she wasn't sure if Morgana was actually hearing her or not. "You don't need to live in the past." She continued, pausing as she was trying to measure her words in a carefully way. "You changed and I don't want you to be the old Morgana anymore. We get different with the place and the environment that we live. What I'm saying is that you can go back to the past but you don't need to live there. Just think about what you want."

They were the last words that Cady said and for the first thing in a long time Morgana actually felt that she was save. _Save of her past and save from herself._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: **__Nothing too impressive until now right? I really wanted to make a small introduction about Morgana's story. Obviously that we still have a lot to know about this but we will get there slowly. I can promise you a huge surprise in the next chapter actually, because we will see Arthur for the first time in this story._

_I know that you are asking yourself why I made a new friend for Morgana and didn't use Gwen as her best friend. So I will explain. Morgana wanted to forget all her past and obviously Gwen was in her past. So it didn't make sense for her to be in her present if she wanted to forget that. Besides that Gwen will be an important piece for the future chapters._


	3. the twist of the day

**A/N**: here I'm back with my chapter three. I tried my best to actually finish this and to make this woah. I'm full of exams at the moment and It's been really hard for me to write or even be here so I'm terribly sorry but this is really late I know.

But I was so excited to write this chapter to be honest. Aren't you nervous to know who is going to be there waiting for Morgana? Who will happen next? And better the meeting between Arthur and Morgana after all of those years. Because yes! They are going to see each other again in this chapter.

Now thank you for all the reviews. I know that I have been away and I lost my inspiration to actually write at all, so I only had time to write this chapter in parts. However I really hope that everyone likes it, because it took me ages to actually finish it. About the anonymous review, I think that you are right. I just hate when people start a story but don't finish it, because I'm always curious to know what is going to happen. But I had some problems around and to be honest I didn't really think that people actually it this much, but anyway I'm back to finish it this time hopefully. At least I'm crossing my fingers for my imagination to not leave me.

Anyway don't forget **READ AND REVIEW as a good reader.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: **"The twist of the day."

_I'm finally waking up, a twist in my life_

_When you see your life in someone else's eyes_

_That's what you get, that's what you get_

"**A Twist in my story" by Secondhand Serenade**

The sky was darker. There were no birds or clouds in the fly, but for some reason the shapes of the house seemed more delineated. The beautiful raven hair girl blinked her eyes a few more times before she rubbed her left eye with the back of her mouth and yawned slightly as she tried to pull the plaid wool blanket closer to her, only showing her eyes and her nose. For a moment she decided to keep her eyes closed since it was too hard for her to open them just yet. It wasn't like she didn't sleep last night – she slept more than she should – but she couldn't just allow herself to move a muscle.

"You woke up just in time." Another sleepy voice said.

It took a few minutes for Morgana to process what she heard before she asked under the blanket. "Why?"

"Brad Pitt just warned for us to fast the belts." The voice answered again.

"What?" She asked loosely, not really understand what the voice was talking about.

"Brad Pitt is the man with the chocolates and the drinks." The voice quickly said. "He said for everyone to fast the belts, because we are arriving."

That caught Morgana's attention. She finally opened her green eyes and titled her head slightly to the side to be able to look at the voice. It was Cady. Her red-hair friend was sitting in her pigsty literally and she couldn't help but laugh lightly at the sign of that. There were different kind of chocolate wrappings on the floor and a couple of coffee and hot chocolate cups on the small table on the back of the front seat. There were at least four various magazines on her lap and she was trying to hold a mars chocolate bar and her pink ipod nano with only a hand. _How odd._

"Don't you have two hands? Just don't yell at me when the chocolate falls." Morgana warned her, shaking her head slightly.

It took a few minutes for the red-hair to look up from her magazine and another few minutes for her to 'translate' in her head what Morgana meant with that. "Oh!" She exclaimed before she added. "I'm going to carry my suitcase with the other hand so I need to warm that up a little."

The raven young woman laughed out loud at Cady's explication. If it wasn't so odd, she wouldn't even care about it but it was just so hilarious that she couldn't ignore. _Sure that bring her with me it was just the best idea that I ever had. _The thought crossed her mind as she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to be quieter since she was already catching too much attention for both of them.

"You need to clean all this up before we go. It's not like I want to spend my day cleaning the plane because of you." She told her, making fun of her.

Cady narrowed her eyes slightly at her as she ate the rest of her chocolate. "Why can't you just show some solidarity? I didn't make this mess on purpose I swear. There is a garbage can there." She paused for a moment, pointing at the small object that was on the wall between the toilets and the food counter. "It's not my fault that it's a temptation for me to make a score at it."

Raising her eyebrow slightly at her, Morgana rose slightly from her seat to be able to take a better look at the garbage can; it would be impossible for Cady to actually reach her target with a distance like this. "I dare you to try it now." She said, turning her attention back at her friend and with a small mischievous smile on her lips.

The game was on. The red-hair girl smirked slightly at the challenge and nudged Morgana lightly with her elbow for her to keep her full attention on the small chocolate wrapping that she was crumpling with her free hand before she held that up in the garbage can direction, biting down on her tongue as she closed one of her eyes to make sure that she wouldn't miss the target. In a swift Cady threw that, but instead of falling into the bin the paper hit the blond man stewardess man on the stomach.

"Oh your archery is great. Do you need another arrow?" Morgana asked sarcastically, leaning her head back against the seat as she laughed at that. It was just so _fun._

Cady quickly slapped Morgana's arm for her to be quiet, but that only made the raven hair girl to laugh even more. Rolling her blue-grayish eyes slightly Cady tried to look around the plane when the stewardess man walked toward her. "He is coming. Oh damn it." She murmured under her head, nudging Morgana constantly for her to save her from this embarrassment.

"I'm sorry miss, but you can't throw garbage to the floor." He said, trying to keep his face serious as it was obvious that he was trying hard to not laugh at the scene.

The red-hair girl blushed furiously at that and was only able to nod her head at that.

"Please throw the paper at the first bin that you see." He said before he added. "The closest one would be better." He tapped the small bin that was between the two seats of the front and Morgana couldn't help but laugh again when she looked at it. It has been there since the beginning and Cady never noticed. It wasn't like her friend needed to give her confirmation of that, because her red cheeks when she looked down at the bin were confirmation enough of that.

"I'm _so _sorry." Cady quickly said, looking up at the blond man. Quickly she took the paper from his hand and nodded her head again. She could still see Morgana laughing from the corner for her eyes when the stewardess man walked away from them. "Couldn't you just help me?"

"Wh-at?" Morgana was able to say between laughter as held her stomach with both of her hands.

"I needed help and you weren't here!" Cady quickly exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest in a very stubbornly way. "Nevermind."

After a few minutes Morgana finally stopped laughing and looked out of the plane window to see that they were in a downhill toward the ground. They were arriving. Her happy smile slowly faded away from her lips and her eyes lost the brightness that they had only a few minutes ago. Her past was meeting her present and she wasn't sure if she wanted to be there in that moment. It was_ dangerous _for someone who wanted to forget about everything and create a new life story.

"OH!" A happy squeal caught Morgana's attention once again.

"What?" The raven hair girl asked, tilting her head a little to the side to be able to look straight at her friend.

The other young girl was still holding the chocolate crumpled paper with both of her hands; however this time she had a wide smile on her lips and she looked like she was trying to decipher what was on the paper. Morgana raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at her carefully as she waited patiently for her to talk. _What the hell._

"He gave me his number!" Cady gave another loud squeal. _At least one of them was lucky._

* * *

"I need your ticket and the passport, Miss."

Morgana looked up at the man at the gate and smiled softly before she looked behind at Cady who was trying to hold her heavy suitcase with both of her hands. For an instant she could see for the corner of her eyes the gateman impatiently waiting for her to give him the documents. However the red-hair girl had another idea; she was placing the suitcase on the floor and picking up one of her magazines from inside of it.

"Where are the tickets?" The raven girl asked at her, rolling her eyes slightly when Cady didn't pay any attention to what she was saying. Quickly she took her passport from her leather black jacket and handed that to the gateman before she quickly leaned slightly to the side to take Cady's purse from her. Ignoring the small annoyed noise that her friend did, Morgana took the two tickets from inside of her purse and handed that to the man too.

"Thank you for travelling with us, Miss Adams." The gateman politely said to them.

"Yes?" Cady asked, obviously confused with the reason why the man was talking to her when she wasn't even making any conversation with him.

Morgana tried to not laugh at that and in a polite nod at the man, she said. "Thank you."

She bent down slightly to pick up her single suitcase that was on the floor and took the two tickets and the passport from the man before she started to walk down the corridor. There were a few boards on the ceiling in different languages to help the travellers to find their way around the airport. _Departures. Arrivals. Toilets._ She laughed slightly to herself when she read the last one and turned to the 'arrivals' gate, following the others passengers.

"How is your step-father house?" A slightly squeaky voice asked right behind her.

For a moment Morgana considered Cady's question, not having sure of what answer to her. It wasn't exactly the question, but she wasn't ready to talk about her past or even her family that she didn't like to remember that she has. "Why?" She asked, looking around the airport to give her an impression that she was distracted. Maybe like that her friend would give up and stop asking her questions about it.

"If we are going to live there, I will need to know where I'm getting myself into." Cady told her like that was the most obvious answer ever.

_A nightmare. _Morgana thought that before she shrugged her shoulders slightly. "He lives in my mother's house."

"It's not like I know your house, Morg." She pointed that out.

"Right..." The tallest woman murmured under her breath when they reached the check out room. There were a few conveyors around with the suitcases coming from a small entry at the wall. The flights were flashing in a yellow colour right above the conveyors so now they only needed to find which one was their flight.

"Are you going to tell me?" Cady asked again.

Morgana stopped walking and turned around to look at her smallest friend. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm trying to get us out of here? It's not like you are helping." She said, pointing at the magazine that Cady was still holding with her free hand.

The red-hair girl looked down at the magazine for a moment before she turned her attention back Morgana and shook her head. "I will shut up if you tell me where we are going. I didn't even know that you had a family and randomly some old man called asking for you. Don't you think that I deserve some explication? After all I didn't have to come with you and I did."

She was right. As much as Morgana hated to admit, Cady was right. She didn't have to come, but she offered. Maybe it was obvious for her long-time friend how much she didn't want to go alone. Was she so transparent like that? She always thought that she was one of those girls that were like a small ice cube with an implacable heartless expression on their features.

"I'm sorry." She simply said, signing deeply. It wasn't like she wanted to be mean with Cady or anything like that. _Damn it._

"I just want to know." Her blue-greyish eyes sparkled slightly with curiosity and Morgana knew something from that very moment. The red-hair young girl would never leave her alone if she didn't tell her at least where they were going.

"It's a small town at north of Cornwall." Morgana finally told her, placing her free hand on her upper arm. "It's my family house, but now my step-father lives there. It's a familiar house, like not an apartment but enough to fit a whole family."

"How big?" Cady asked slowly. The word 'whole' could have a lot of meanings after all.

The other woman paused for a moment, biting down on her bottom lip for a moment. Would she run away if she told her the truth? Or would she just jump like a mad kid after Halloween candies? Probably the _second _option.

"It's big enough to fit a family with fifty members; maybe more." Morgana admitted not really making a big deal of that.

"WHAT?" Cady yelled out at her as soon as her friend told her that. They were going to a castle and she didn't even have the dignity to tell her that. "That's what? A castle?"

Morgana tilted her head slightly to the side and shook her head. Why did she have to be so difficult? It wasn't like they were going to some fairytale, more like the opposite actually. "It's just a big house. Not a castle at all."

Cady opened her mouth slightly in shock. "Oh so then wh-"

"Wh- nothing." Morgana quickly said, chuckling slightly at the red-hair reaction. It was better than give a small kid a box of sweets. "Let's get the suitcase before they decide to leave us here. We still have a long travel to Cornwall and it's not like I want to go walking."

"Is that so far?" Cady asked, putting her magazine inside of the small bag that she was carrying.

Morgana followed her friend manners with her light eyes and picked up the her rectangle suitcase from the floor, holding that tightly with her hand as she turned around to look at the signs with the flights names. "A few hours. He told me that someone was going to pick us up so there is nothing to worry about. It's not like we have to catch a bus or go walking."

"Sad. I need to lose some weight." Her friend said lowly.

She couldn't help but laughed out loud at that. It wasn't like she could blame someone else because of that. It was her fault. If she didn't devour so many chocolates and sweets, she wouldn't be like this. "You will have a lot of place to go jogging when we arrive, but if you keep eating like a pig, you won't fit in your room's door and they are kind of big." A small smirk crossed her lips when she said that and looked over her shoulder at Cady.

"This is serious!" Cady exclaimed, placing her hand over her stomach.

Morgana rolled her eyes at that and made her way toward the respective conveyor. There were a few passengers there already, but they were lucky that their suitcases were the first ones to come through the small entry. With a swift and strength she took the suitcases from the conveyor and placed them on the floor right besides Cady.

"We have everything." She told her with a small smile on her lips as she picked up her other bag from the floor and looked down at the others suitcases. "That will be impossible for you to carry around with only two hands."

The red-hair girl looked down at the suitcases too before her eyes roamed around the airport, trying to find something allow to use for this situation. Suddenly she spotted a trolley and quickly ran toward that without give a chance for a young couple to reach it first. "I think this will work." She told loudly at Morgana for her to be able to hear her and pushed the trolley toward their bags. "It will have space for yours too."

"And space for your feet." Morgana commented, placing the bags on the flat surface of the trolley. "Just make sure to not hurt anyone, because I don't want to go to jail as a public threat." She laughed at that; it wasn't like she had the best luck ever anyway so everything was possible.

As soon as they were ready, Cady stood up right behind the trolley and placed one of her foot on the edge of the trolley. "Ready?" She asked, but didn't give her time to answer because when Morgana turned to look at her, the red-hair girl was already sliding cross the floor with the trolley toward the exit of the gate.

"Wait for me!" Morgana called out for her, but her friend didn't even listen to her. Rolling her eyes at that scene, she sighed deeply and raced toward her.

When she was walking through the gate to meet the families that were waiting for the passengers to get out, Morgana heard a loud noise and quickly turned to see what was going on. For a moment she couldn't distinguish the people who were involved, but she saw a bright red-hair in the middle of that mess. _Cady. _She couldn't leave her even a minute alone or something bad or crucial would happen to them. "What are you doing?" The raven-hair girl asked, unable to hide the annoyance in the tone of her voice when she looked down at her friend.

"I'm sorry." Morgana was able to hear as a small squeak from her friend that was in the middle of that mess. All their suitcases were on the floor and one of them was even on the top of Cady, holding her between it and a massive body under her.

"I can't leave you alone not even a minute." The other young woman said, laughing at that. It was like impossible for her to keep an eye on her and at the same time to try to find the exit. "We have to find our ride and you are running over people with a trolley."

The red-hair young woman murmured something incoherent again and Morgana pushed the suitcase that was on the top of her to the side slightly with her feet to be able to try to help Cady to stand up. Just _great_, it was everything that she needed now; a clumsy friend. But why was she surprise? Cady was **always **like that, nothing new.

"Arthur!" A voice called from the other side of the airport.

Morgana froze in place when she heard that name. Her step-brother's name.

"Arthur!" A voice called that again and this time the raven-hair girl actually looked up at the direction of the voice. There was a young man running toward them, but he was still so far that Morgana couldn't see form clearly yet. _Why did I forget the glasses in bag? _ The thought crossed her mind when she kept both of her eyes on the man that was still running toward them.

Cady pushed the other bags to the side to be able to stand up slowly as she got a tightly hold at the trolley to not fall. "I thought you were going to help me!" She exclaimed loudly.

The person behind her was finally able to move a little. It was a young man who was trying to control his angry for this situation. It was pretty obvious because his face was slightly red when he looked up at the red-hair girl. "I'm not a potato sack. If you can't drive, just don't." He said in a very arrogant tone of voice.

Morgana ignored both of them as the figure kept running toward them. With the proximity the young man wasn't so blur like before, it looked _familiar _somehow.

"Arthur!" The voice exclaimed once again, but this time Morgana was able to who was he.

_Merlin. _It has been so long, but still she would never forget that face. It wasn't like he changed a lot during all these years; actually he didn't change at all. It was still the same lively smile and same clumsy way of running, but still with a wisdom sparking in his eyes.

The young man stopped suddenly when he reached them, tilting his head slightly to the side as he was trying to pick a name for her so familiar face. "Morgana?"

"Morgana?" Her name was repeated once again. This time for the other young man in front of them and that Cady ran over with the trolley.

Her pretty green eyes widened slightly when she recognized him. "Arthur?"

Cady looked at the trio in front of her and rolled her eyes slightly. "Oh joy!"

* * *

**A/N: **Last not of this chapter. So I really hope that you like it, I'm still not sure about what is going to happen next chapter but anyway. English is **NOT **my first language so keep that in mind when you read it. Actually does anyone know about some BETA reader that can actually review and help me with the spelling mistakes and that?

Anyway **HAPPY REVIEWS** :)


End file.
